You've Always Been There
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Fitz awakens to find that he is in the hospital. Coulson and his teammates come in to see him. But there's one person that Fitz cannot recognize. And that one person is the one that means the most to him. He suddenly can't remember Simmons, at all. How will he and Simmons deal with this strange loss of memory, and can that memory return? FitzSimmons and maybe SkyeWard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Fitz woke with a gasp. He leaned up to see he was in a hospital room. An I.V. was attached to his arm. His mind was fuzzy, he had no clue how he had gotten there. He remembered being on the Bus and then his mind went blank. His head also felt like someone had pounded it with a hammer or something.

His left arm was in bandages and his head was bandaged as well. Talking sounded out in the hallway. "Will he be fine?" a voice asked. Fitz thought it was Coulson, but he wasn't sure. "Yes, hopefully." That voice must have been a doctor. "We'll have to cast his left arm, it's broken. He received a pretty bad concussion from the blast. Once he wakes up, his mind will be fuzzy for a while and he may have migraines for a while as well. He'll probably wake up soon, it's been a day."

Fitz heard Coulson sigh. "Thank you doctor." Coulson said. "You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do?" the doctor asked. "No. Fitz was the only one on my team to get hurt this bad. The others only received minor cuts and bruises. That will be all." Fitz heard the doctor walk away down the hall.

Coulson came in. "Leo, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "What happened?" Fitz asked. "The Bus was attacked. We don't know by whom. You were blown to the ground by the explosion. Your left arm is broken and you have a pretty bad concussion. The others are ok. You were the only one to get hospitalized." Coulson explained.

"How long have I been here?" Fitz asked, rubbing his head. "You've been out for about a day. The explosion happened yesterday. You're lucky you weren't out for any longer." Coulson replied. "The Bus is getting fixed at this very moment. And you should be good to go in a couple of days, according to the doctor."

Fitz frowned, "Where are the others?" he asked. "Either in the waiting room or the cafeteria. I can go find them if you want me to." Coulson said. "I'm good." Fitz replied. "Too late, I'm here." Ward came in the room with Skye. "Fitz, you're awake!" Skye exclaimed. "How many times am I going to hear that today?" Fitz asked.

"Probably a lot." Ward laughed. Coulson looked at Ward, "Where's May and Simmons?" he asked. Fitz frowned at the last name. "They're coming, I think. You know Simmons, I'm surprised that she isn't already in here." Ward replied. "I think you're right." Skye laughed.

Fitz had no clue what they were talking about, but he didn't say anything. "I'm sure they will be in here soon." Coulson said. A British-sounding voice came from the doorway, "Did you mention me?" Simmons and May came in. "Yes, and what took you so long?" Skye asked. "Have you ever heard of going to the bathroom?" Simmons asked. "I thought you had wandered off to study some infectious disease or to look at a tissue sample or something." Ward snickered. "Cut it out, Grant!" Simmons exclaimed.

Simmons now noticed Fitz in the bed and ran over to see him. "Leo, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "Make that number three." Ward commented. Fitz squinted at Simmons, almost as though he couldn't see. "Leo, are you alright?" Simmons asked. "Does your head still hurt? Or is it something else?" she added. "Are you ok?"

"Jemma, he's probably just tired." Coulson said. Simmons looked back to Fitz. He blinked again at her. He cocked his head and asked the one question that would change everything, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Why can't Fitz remember Simmons? What happened to his most important memory? Can it return, or will Fitz have to become best friends with Simmons all over again? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Simmons stared at Fitz in disbelief and shock. "Leo, what? What are you talking about?" she asked. Everybody else in the room, even May, had shocked looks on their faces. "You heard what I said, lady. Who are you?" Fitz asked. Simmons stepped back in shock, "Leo, stop playing." she said. Coulson looked at Fitz, dumbfounded.

"Look lady, I'm not playing. I've never seen you before in my life. And how do you know my name?" Fitz shot back. Tears started to well up in Simmons' eyes, "Leo, it's me Jemma." she said. Fitz shook his head, "I don't know a Jemma." he replied.

Skye walked up to Simmons, "'Cmon, let him rest, Jemma. Let's go get some coffee from the café. I'm sure A.C. will get this all sorted out." she said, looking to Coulson. "Won't you, Coulson?" Skye and Simmons walked out of the room, Simmons trying not to cry.

Coulson walked over to Fitz, "And what was that?!" he demanded. Fitz looked at him, "Didn't know who that was. I want to know who that was." he replied. "Coulson, I don't think he's playing around." Ward stated. "He would never joke around about something like that, especially since it was Simmons." Coulson sighed, "Ward, you're right." He started towards the door, "I'll go find Dr. Mostin. He has to know something." Coulson walked out of the room.

Fitz looked to Ward, "Why didn't anybody answer my question?" he asked. "Just who was that lady?" Ward looked for the right thing to say, "You really don't know, do you?" he asked. Fitz shook his head. Ward didn't know how to explain to Fitz that 'that lady' happened to be his best friend. He didn't know how to say that they've been friends, probably since forever. Ward didn't know what was going on. He had no idea how Fitz had suddenly lost all memory of Simmons.

Ward smiled faintly, "She's a friend." he managed to say. "So, he doesn't know?" The three agents turned to see Coulson and Dr. Mostin come back into the room. "No, not at all." Coulson replied. Dr. Mostin walked over to Fitz and shined a light into his eyes. Fitz blinked. "It's possible that the concussion resulted in some brain damage that could have caused this memory loss. We weren't able to do any kind of brain scan since he was unconscious. I don't see how just one exact memory was erased, though. I'll order an immediate MRI scan of his head to find damage." Dr. Mostin explained.

Dr. Mostin turned back to Coulson, "Does he remember anything about her?" he asked. Coulson shook his head, "She came up to him and he didn't know or recognize her. It was like she was a complete stranger to him." he replied. May now spoke up, "How would he lose only one memory? Especially one that specific?" she asked. Dr. Mostin shook his head, "It's possible that the concussion damaged the part of the brain responsible for memory. It's also possible that only a small part was damaged, erasing that one memory." he replied.

Coulson looked to Fitz, who looked as if he had no clue what was going on. But he really didn't have a clue. Fitz didn't know who they were talking about. It really bugged him. "How soon can you do the scan?" Coulson asked. "Today, hopefully." Dr. Mostin replied. Coulson turned to Ward, "Grant, go check on Simmons and see if she is ok." he said. Ward agreed and started out the room, "I will, but I'm pretty sure she isn't ok. At all. I don't think she will take this very lightly. How would you respond if your best friend suddenly couldn't remember you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Simmons is now upset that Fitz cant remember her. Can the scan reveal why Fitz has lost this precious memory? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (I find it strange that last night I had an AoS dream where the Berserker staff came back. But this time Fitz was the one to touch it. He didn't show any symptoms until he angrily attacked a stream of water, with his head.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Coulson stood by Dr. Mostin in a room outside of a MRI machine. The two looked at a computer screen with an image of a brain. "So, what's wrong with him?" Coulson asked. "Exactly what I figured." Dr. Mostin said. "See this area?" he asked pointing to an area on the image. "That's the area of the brain responsible for memory. See how it looks different from the rest of the brain? That's because it is. The force of the concussion slightly damaged this area. The resulting damage caused the amnesia." he explained.

"Is there anyway that the amnesia can go away? I mean, is there anyway to restore his memory?" Coulson asked. "It is very hard to say. I mean that restoring something like memory is very hard to do. Our only hope is to let time heal. Or find something that can restore the memory." Dr. Mostin replied. "What kind of object?" Coulson asked. "Oh, something probably of great importance to the boy. Things like that usually help trigger the memory. Find something that he really loves, and maybe that would help." Mostin replied. Coulson looked to Fitz who was still in the MRI machine, "I really hope there is something that we can find. There probably is something of great value to him other than Simmons."

* * *

Ward sat in the chair next to Skye in the hospital's cafeteria. He looked to Simmons, "Are you alright?" he asked. Simmons looked up at him with red eyes, "What do you think?" she replied. "Look Jemma, I know that Coulson will find someway to help Leo. I promise." he reassured.

Skye looked at him laughing, "What? T-1000 is showing sympathy?" she laughed. Ward only glared at her. Simmons tried not to laugh. "There you go, Jemma! Laugh it off. I'm pretty sure whatever is wrong with him is temporary." Skye said. Ward noticed Coulson walk into the cafeteria.

Ward stood and walked over to him. "Ward, can I talk to you privately?" Coulson asked. "Sure. What's the matter?" Ward responded. The two walked into the hallway, away from Skye and Simmons. "It's about Fitz." Coulson said. "What did they find?" Ward asked. Coulson shook his head, "It's what Dr. Mostin feared. The memory part of the brain is damaged, but only slightly." Coulson replied. "Can his memory return?" Ward was now worried.

"It's hard to tell. Either time can bring back the memory or he'll have to become friends with Simmons all over again. Mostin also said that an object of importance to Fitz could trigger the memory. That could be a photo or anything." Coulson explained. Ward looked to Skye and Simmons back in the cafeteria, Skye was trying to cheer Simmons up. "How long could it take?" he asked. "Could be a couple weeks, months, or years. We don't know." Coulson replied.

"What can we try?" Ward asked. "I don't know. Try to find one of his favorite items that has something to do with Simmons. Maybe have Simmons talk to him. I don't know. All we can do is hope."

* * *

Fitz sat back in his bed in the hospital room. He sat flipping channels on the TV. Nothing caught his interest. He settled on some cartoon with a talking sponge. He sighed and laid back down. His arm was awkward because of the massive cast that covered his whole arm. He sighed again and kept staring at the TV.

A knock sounded at the door, "Hey Fitz, need anything from the cafeteria? Doctor said you could eat normal food, just not a lot." Fitz turned to see Ward and Skye standing in the doorway. That other woman, Simmons, wasn't with them. Fitz smiled, "Sure, get me anything. I'm starvin'." he said. Ward smiled, "Of course you are. When are you not eating?" he joked. "Oh, shut up." Fitz said. Ward smiled again and started the walk to the cafeteria, "I'll find you something."

Skye walked in and sat down in the chair across from the bed. "Fitz, you'll be better soon." she said. Fitz frowned, "And what is exactly wrong with me other than my arm is broken and I have a concussion?" he asked. Skye didn't know what to say. "You're brain is just a little jumbled up. There are a couple things you can't remember. But look on the bright side, Doc says you can leave tomorrow." she said.

Fitz smiled, "Great, I'm ready to leave this place. But Skye, I feel weird." he said. "Why?" Skye asked. "I don't know how to explain it." Fitz replied. "It feels as though a part of me is missing, and I don't know what it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, Ward is actually showing some sympathy. Fitz knows there is something missing, but he doesn't know what it is. Can the memory trigger be found, or is it not even an object at all? Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Ward helped Fitz walk into the Bus. Today was Fitz's first day home from the hospital and he was still a little weak on his feet. They got inside and Fitz sat down on the couch. Skye and Simmons went elsewhere on the Bus to talk. May went to the cockpit and Coulson stayed in the room.

Coulson looked to Fitz, "Well, you're back home." he said. Fitz smiled, "Well, it is good to be home." he said, but then he frowned, "But something does seem to be missing though." Coulson frowned and then looked to Ward who was staring at Fitz, "Ward, can I talk to you for just a minute?" he asked. Ward looked at him, "Sure. What's the matter?" The two walked just out of Fitz's hearing range.

"Do you think that Fitz is realizing that he can't remember Simmons?" Coulson asked. Ward frowned, "I never thought about it. Why?" he replied. "Just now he said that it felt like that something was missing. And yesterday Skye told me that Fitz told her that it felt like a part of him was missing. It's like he knows that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what it is." Coulson explained.

"It does seem like it though. What should we do about it?" Ward asked. "We keep an eye on him, make sure he's ok. And also watch Simmons." Coulson replied. "And we need to find that memory trigger."

* * *

Fitz got up from the couch and walked to the lab. When he got there he was surprised to see Skye and that Simmons girl in the room. He walked in, not knowing what to say. Skye looked and smiled at him. Simmons did as well, though there was a look of sadness on her face. The fact that Fitz couldn't remember anything about her had hit her pretty hard.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Skye said, walking out of the lab. Fitz started to protest but Skye was already gone. He turned and looked at Simmons. "So, how long do you have to wear that?" Simmons asked, trying to start a conversation. She didn't know what to say, mostly because anything she would normally talk about wouldn't be remembered by Fitz.

"Oh, the cast?" Fitz asked, motioning towards his arm. "Yes. What else?" Simmons laughed. "Uh, um, I think about a month." Fitz stammered. He didn't know what to say because he barely remembered anything about Simmons. "I guess you need to jog your memory, don't you?" She asked. Fitz blinked, "What? What's wrong with my memory?" he asked.

Simmons shook her head sadly, "You don't know, do you?" she said. "I don't know what?" Fitz replied. "Sit down Fitz, we need to talk." Simmons said, pointing to the stool next to her. Fitz paused but ended up sitting down anyway. "What is there to talk about? We just met." Fitz said. "No we didn't Fitz. We've know each other for a long time now." Simmons said. "First off, my name is Jemma Simmons. Ring a bell?"

* * *

"Why did you leave him in there with Simmons?!" Coulson demanded. Skye faltered for a bit, "Sir, I thought it would be good for them to talk a while. Maybe Simmons will say something that will spark Fitz's memory." she tried to explain. Ward looked to Coulson, "Sir, Skye is right. That is actually a good idea. Maybe Simmons can repair Fitz's memory. Simmons can help him way more than any of yes can. Maybe we will just have to leave it up to her to restore his memory." he said.

Coulson sighed and smoothed back his hair, "Skye, Ward, I guess you two are right. We'll let them talk for a while and see what happens." he said. "Maybe it's best that we just let them talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz still realizes that something is missing, but can he figure out what it is. And can Simmons help repair Fitz's memory just by talking to him, or is there a lot more that will have to be done? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (For like the third night in a row, Fitz has appeared in my dreams once again. What is up with this?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Simmons came into the main area of the Bus with tears in her eyes. Skye got up from a chair and walked over to her, "Jemma, what's the matter?" she asked. "H-He really doesn't remember anything about me." Simmons stammered. "I tried telling him stories of how we met, our time in the Academy, and our adventures together with this team. He doesn't remember any of it. He remembers our missions, but it's like I was erased. Like I was never there."

Coulson walked in from his office, "Jemma, hopefully this is temporary. We're trying everything to find a way to bring back his memory. But we have had no luck so far." he said. Simmons looked at him with red eyes, "What is there to try? I tried jogging his memory, but he remembered nothing at all. His memory is not there, it's been erased, gone forever."

Coulson thought for a moment, "Jemma, you're a biochemist. And you're one of the best in all of SHIELD. You know the human body, inside and out. If anybody can come up with a way to restore Leo's memory, it's you." he said.

Simmons wiped a tear from her eye, "Y-You think so?" she asked. Coulson smiled at her, "Yes, I do. You know Fitz better than anybody else on this plane." he said. Simmons forced a weak smile, "Y-You're right." she sniffled. "I can probably find some kind of way, maybe a serum or something, to restore the memory."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that complex." Skye stated. Coulson looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean that maybe it's not some kind of scientific solution. Didn't the doctor say it could be an object or something that could be the trigger?" she asked.

"He did. But what's an object of importance to Fitz?" Coulson asked, turning to Simmons. "Ah, um, he has many." Simmons replied. "Is there one that has a strong connection to you?" he asked. "Um, there is a little monkey figurine that I gave him a couple weeks ago that he seems to like a lot." Simmons said.

"It had to be a monkey." Coulson grumbled. "Can you find it? Maybe if he sees it and thinks a while a memory or two could spark up." Simmons looked towards the bunks, "I could try, but his bunk is a little messy at the moment." she replied.

"Does he ever straighten it up?" Skye asked. "Sometimes." Simmons replied. "Well find that figurine and anything else that could be of importance, like a picture or something." Coulson ordered. Skye looked around, "Hey, where's Ward?"

* * *

Ward walked into the lab to see Fitz sitting on a stool. He noticed that Fitz looked confused. "Um Fitz, you ok?" Ward asked. Fitz turned to look at him, "Um, yeah. But Simmons walked out of the lab crying. I don't know what I did or said." he replied. Ward sighed, "Fitz, she is just going through a hard time right now." he said. Ward didn't know what to say, he didn't want to put all the blame on Fitz.

"Is it that time of the month?" Fitz asked. Ward looked at him, eyes wide, "Uh, ah, no! Fitz, that's not the correct answer!" he exclaimed. "I mean that, how do I put this? She's worried about you." Ward finished.

"What's wrong with me?" Fitz asked. "Are you really that oblivious?" Ward sighed. A knock sounded at the lab door. Ward turned to see May standing at the entrance, "May, what's up?" he asked. "Coulson wants to see you." she replied. Ward sighed and started to walk with May, "Fitz, I'll talk to you later." Fitz waved goodbye to him.

May stopped, turned to look at Fitz, and smiled at him. She walked off with Ward. Fitz blinked, 'Did May just smile at me? What's going on?' he thought. 'Something must be definitely wrong.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Can Simmons find a way to help Fitz, or is his memory of her gone completely? And Fitz knows something is wrong when May smiles. Will this all be fixed? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (So yesterday I was looking through Hulu and a thumbnail of MAoS 1x09 "Repairs" came up with a picture of May with the Night Night Gun. My dad saw it and said, "Isn't that where that woman shot that girl and weird things were happening to her? Did they ever figure out what was wrong with her? I just looked at him and tried to explain.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Simmons dug through Fitz's already messy bunk. "Now where is that figurine?" she asked herself. About after five minutes she gave up. "Fitz, you seriously need to think about cleaning up after yourself." Simmons grumbled to herself.

She looked over to a table near the bunks. There were a couple tables. They were where everybody, except Coulson, kept mementoes. With a glimmer of hope, she walked over to the table that held her and Fitz's things. She saw Fitz's small Tardis, a water bottle, and some pictures. With a smile she picked one up, "Fitz, always wanting to take pictures. I'm surprised he hasn't seen this photo again."

The picture was of Fitz and Simmons in front of Peruvian ruins. It was taken, by Fitz, after an 0-8-4 mission. He always insisted on taking random photos, even though he hadn't done that lately.

Simmons smiled at it and decided this could also work as a memory trigger. She had two plans, a biological way and a psychological way. The biological way was to construct some kind of serum that would reestablish the memory. The psychological way was to find a trigger that was some kind of object.

She started towards the lab. She wanted to go ahead and start on the serum, just incase the psychological way didn't work. It was always best to plan ahead and be prepared for the unexpected.

* * *

"Who messed with my Tardis?!" Fitz's voice rung out all throughout the lounge area. He suddenly appeared in front of Skye and Ward. "Someone moved my Tardis!" he exclaimed. Skye shook her head, "It wasn't me." she laughed. Ward looked at Fitz, slightly confused, "What's a Tardis?" he asked.

"Oh. My. God." Fitz stated. "You don't know?" A scowl appeared on his face, "A Tardis is-" he began, but Ward raised his hand to stop him. "I don't care, Fitz." he smiled.

Fitz frowned and stomped off in the other direction. Ward laughed at him. "Grant, it's like what has happened didn't even affect him." Skye said worriedly. Ward turned to look at Skye, "This would normally affect him. He doesn't react because one, he has no clue what is going on, and two, he doesn't know anything is wrong with him. To him, it's like everything Simmons has been erased." he explained.

"But Grant," Skye began, but Ward rested a hand on her shoulder. "Skye, everything will be okay." Ward said. Skye smiled, "What's this?" she asked playfully. "Is the big and tough Agent Grant Ward showing compassion? I think you're an alien. Ward's not himself!" Ward shook his head and crossed him arms. "Y'know I'm not a robot, _or _an alien."

* * *

Coulson opened the door to the cockpit and walked inside. He sat down in the passenger's seat and turned to face May. May looked at him, "Is there a mission?" she asked. Coulson shook his head, "No. I was wondering if you knew how we should solve this situation." he said.

"Coulson, you know as well as I do." May replied. "Fitz and Simmons are both good, intelligent people. I'm sure that they can work all of this out by themselves." Coulson sighed, "I know that, May. It's just that all of this is taking a toll on Simmons. I don't know if she can last much longer." he said.

"I know she can last." May replied. "May, you remember what happened last time? Simmons jumped out of the plane because she couldn't save herself. She almost died." Coulson said, trying to figure out what to say and do. "This is a whole other situation. There is no threat of dying. She'll be fine. I know it." May smiled.

Coulson blinked to see that May was smiling, "Yes, you're right. This is a totally different situation. Let's just hope that you're right about Simmons being strong enough."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, Fitz is acting like nothing is wrong and everything seems to be messing with Simmons. Ward and May are starting to show compassion. Is it the apocalypse? Can Simmons find the way to restore Fitz's memory? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (So yesterday I saw Thor: The Dark World again. But it doesn't beat that I have seen the Avengers a total of about sixteen times.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Simmons lightly placed the photo of her and Fitz on Fitz's pillow. She didn't have the heart to physically show it to him. She was afraid that he would deny even that in front of her. She probably couldn't take anymore denial.

With a sigh, Simmons closed the sliding door of Fitz's bunk and went down to the lab. To her luck, Fitz wasn't there. He was probably in the kitchen, making something to eat. That was pretty common of him to be eating. He was always eating.

Simmons walked across the lab and sat down at the project she was working on. Three vials of pinkish-red liquid lay next to beakers of organic chemicals. She decided if the physical trigger didn't work, she would make a chemical trigger. It would be a serum of sorts; something to jog the memory, hopefully.

She continued tinkering with the chemicals, making different solutions and formulas. Another vial was made, she placed it next to the other three. Hopefully one of these would work, with no unwanted side-effects.

* * *

Fitz yawned loudly and trudged towards the bunk area. It was nearing eleven and he was extremely tired. He wiped his eyes and opened the door to his bunk. Without looking, he slid inside and closed the door. He pulled up the covers and laid his head on the pillow.

A crinkling noise sounded underneath his head. He groaned and pulled out the object that was making the noise. He turned on the overhead light and looked at it. It was a picture.

It was no ordinary picture. The picture was of him and _Simmons? _'What, what is this?' he thought. 'How is there a picture of us _together?_' Fitz continued staring at the picture. A memory sparked in his head, 'Peru.' he thought.

'This was in Peru. The 0-8-4 mission. The one where Coulson's so-called friend attacked us and almost caused the Bus to go down. But she was there?' Thoughts raced around in his head. None of it made sense, at all. Nothing did.

'How was she there?' Fitz asked himself once again. He continued looking at the photo, trying to make sense of it all. 'What is this? What am I missing?'

Five minutes passed, he still looked at the photo. He placed it down, 'No, this is just a hoax.' he told himself. But just then a spark of realization jumped into his head. "She was there…." he whispered. "I took this picture. Right after everything cleared up. I took this outside of the ruins."

"She's been here the whole time. It's been me who hasn't been here." A single tear ran down his cheek. "But- But why does it feel as things are still missing? Why is that the only thing I can remember?" he asked himself.

He flung off his sheets and swung open the door. Grabbing the photo, he ran down to the lab. Simmons looked at him as the door slid open. "Fitz?!" she exclaimed.

Fitz walked in panting. He held up the picture. Simmons blinked at it, not know what he could say. He probably had no clue what was going on and was going to demand an explanation for the photo.

"J-Jemma." Fitz huffed. "I remember." Simmons looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. "I remember Peru. I took this picture."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz is starting to remember. Well Peru, at least. Can even more memories return? Probably only a couple of chapters left. I may start another story soon that is like an Attack on Titan and Agents of SHIELD crossover, only using the concept of the Titans in the Marvel Universe. I will start that one after this one is done. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Simmons stared in disbelief at Fitz, "Y-You do? Y-You remember?" she stammered. Fitz shook his head with full confidence, "Yes! But only this though. Nothing else." Simmons came over and took the picture from his grasp.

"You remember the whole mission? Including everything with me in it?" she asked. "Yes." Fitz replied. "From Reyes to the attack on the Bus?" she kept questioning him. "I always remembered all that. It was just like you weren't there. And now you are. You've been beside me the whole entire time." he explained.

"But that's the only thing you remember though. We have to work on getting everything else back into your head. But I don't know what to do. There happened to be a picture from that one mission. But we don't have ones from the others. Maybe I can work on the memory of us back at the Academy, and maybe the others can help with the time on the Bus." Simmons explained.

"I really wish I could remember all of it, Jemma. I wish I could." Fitz said solemnly. "Leo, don't blame it on yourself." Simmons said, trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault, you can't help it." She proceeded to give him a hug. "I promise we will find a way to restore your memory." Fitz only blushed.

* * *

Ward and Skye watched as Fitz came out of the lab and went upstairs, not noticing them. The two agents walked into the lab to see Simmons. "What's with Monkey Boy?" Ward asked jokingly. "He remembered something." Simmons said with a full, elaborate smile. Skye looked at her, "What, come again? Did you just say that he remembered something?" Skye was obviously dumbfounded.

Simmons shook her head yes, "He did, but only one thing though. He remembered Peru." she replied. Ward blinked, "Peru? As in the weird Hydra weapon and Coulson's betraying friend attacking the Bus. That Peru?" he asked.

"Yes. A couple of hours ago, I found the picture Leo had taken of the two of us in front of some ruins right before we left. I left it in his bunk, hoping he would find it. He came rushing in here about thirty minutes ago with it. He told me he remembered the mission. Well that's a slight lie. He said he always had remembered the mission. But he had remembered that I was there. That's the only memory that came back." Simmons explained.

Skye thought for a minute, "But that's a good start, right?" she asked. "Yes, it is. But we need to work with him to fully restore his memory. I was thinking I could work with the Academy memory and you two and Coulson and May could work with the Bus memory. Hopefully, we can get all of this fixed in matter of days or a couple of weeks, if we do it correctly." Simmons replied.

"I'll go let Coulson know of the development." Ward stated, walking off. Simmons turned to look at Skye, "He's starting to do really well, so I'm thinking that it wouldn't take long for the other memories." Skye smiled and then looked to the lab table, "What's those colorful things?" she asked.

Simmons looked at the table, "Ah, I was working on some kind of serum that could jog Fitz's memory." Skye stared at her, "Seriously, you are going to inject some strange chemical in his body to see what happens?" she asked. "Couldn't that mess him up even more?"

Simmons faltered for a bit, "Um, yes, I suppose you're right. I not confident enough that those chemicals will work. It's a lost cause for the biological way." she said. "I guess the psychological way will have to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Simmons is confident that her psychological way will restore Fitz's memory. But will it actually work? Only one memory has returned so far. How long will it take for the others to follow? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (Is anyone else scared for AoS's midseason finale? I am. I'm afraid that a big casualty will happen to the team. Let's hope that doesn't happen. Don't let anything happen to Fitz or Ward!) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Leo, we met at the SHIELD Academy. Remember?" Simmons asked. She was trying effortlessly to triggers Fitz's Academy memory.

Fitz squinted, trying to remember. He shook his head, "Ah, no. Sorry." He said.

Simmons sighed, "Let's see…. Oh, yes. Do you remember the prank that was pulled on me our freshman year?" she asked.

Fitz frowned, "Somebody pranked you?"

"Yes. Bio. Somebody made the textbooks fall off the table and spooked me." Simmons said.

"That was you?!" Fitz explained. "I didn't know!"

Simmons smiled, "You remember!"

"I do?"

"Yes! This is great development!"

* * *

"Why did we get stuck with this?" Ward groaned. "I don't want to do this."

"Be quiet Grant. May and Coulson had things to do." Skye said. "We have to help him."

"Fine"

"Where were we?" Skye asked.

"Ah something about the Chitauri virus." Fitz said.

"Crap. Not that." Ward groaned.

"Quiet!"

"Sorry."

"What happened with the virus?" Fitz asked. "Was it bad?"

Ward gulped, "Yes. It was. We thought we had it under control, but we didn't. Simmons contracted the virus. You helped her in developing the anti serum. Didn't work at first, she lost hope. She jumped out of the Bus in midair. You almost jumped after her, but I stopped you. I saved her." He tried to explain the best he could. "Leo, she almost died that day."

The memory suddenly hit Fitz like a tidal wave. It played vividly in his mind.

* * *

-Flashback-

'"Jemma, no!" he screamed as Simmons jumped out of the Bus. Fitz fumbled with the lab door, trying to get it open.

It finally opened and he ran out into the hangar. He had the anti-serum. He grabbed a parachute and fumbled putting it on. Ward dashed into the hangar and grabbed the chute and anti-serum from Fitz. "She jumped!" Fitz yelled.

Ward slipped the parachute on and dove out of the open door. Fitz watched in complete agony as he had no clue what would happen to Simmons.'

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I r-remember." Fitz stammered. Ward swore that he saw a tear running down the young engineer's face.

"You do?" Skye asked.

"Yes, and it's so clear!" Fitz exclaimed. "It suddenly came back to me."

"That's why he looked like he was somewhere else for a little while." Ward chuckled.

"At least we can tell Simmons that there has been some more progress." Skye stated.

"There's still a lot more to do. That's only the Chitauri incident. There's still everything else." Ward said.

"But this is some great progress though." Skye said cheerfully. "I don't think there's much more for us to do. Simmons has the important stuff."

"What's next?" Fitz asked, eager to remember more about his lab partner.

"Um.." Ward said. "Maybe the Ghost-Bus incident? I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I didn't know what to write and I have been working on my other story _A Mindless World. _I will try to update this more. Fitz remembers some about the Academy and he remembers, vividly, the events of 1x06 FZZT. How much more is there to go until he remembers Simmons totally? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Fitz walked into the Bus lab carrying a sandwich that was cut into two pieces. He saw Simmons and sat down right next to her.

"Aw Leo, what is this?" she asked.

"Guess." Fitz said.

"I already know." Simmons smiled, looking at the delicious-looking sandwich.

"Ya' got it." Fitz stated. "Prosciutto with buffalo mozzerela."

"With just a hint of pesto aioli." They said together in unison. They ended up laughing because of it.

"Fitz, you remembered how to make it." Simmons said, taking a bite of the sandwich. Her eyes widened, "And it's delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Really?!" Fitz blushed for no reason. "Of course I remember, you taught me to make it that way." He smiled, "And why would I forget _that_?"

"Fitz, your memory recovery has come a long way. You pretty much remember all of the important stuff. There are still a few things that need to be worked out. But it will all come with time." Simmons said.

"But I had a lot of help." Fitz bit into his half of the sandwich. "But not just from you. Everybody helped. That's what did it."

"Yes, and I believe that everybody did a great job. But Ward could've done it without all of the sarcasm." Simmons laughed. "But it did help a good bit."

Coulson's voice came over the intercom, "Mission briefing in ten. Report around the Holocom."

Fitz nodded at the order. "Ya' heard him." He got up from the chair, picking up the trash from their small lunch.

"Fitz, wait a minute." Simmons rushed over to him.

"Wha' is it?" Fitz asked. "I hope it's more food. I'm still hungry."

Simmons suddenly planted a kiss right on Fitz's lips.

Fitz blushed, "I, uh, ah." He didn't know what to say. He was clearly flustered.

Simmons smiled and opened the lab door, walking out. "Now come on, there's a mission."

Fitz humbly smiled and followed, only to have the door close on him. He ran into it. "Wha' tha hell?" he asked, rubbing his nose. "Not this door too! SHIELD cannot build proper doors. Go on ahead Jemma!" he yelled through the door. Tell Coulson I'll be there in a minute."

Simmons laughed and went up the winding stairs toward the Holocom room.

Fitz fumbled with the door. "Now come on ya' bloody door."

-END-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. End of story! I wanted it to go longer but I lost ideas and motivation. That's why this is a short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this small story! Please review and check out my other stories! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
